


Friendly Heat

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Getting Together, Healing, Hippogriffs, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: When Neville asked Charlie to open a magical animal hospital with him, he never thought he’d end up falling for him.





	Friendly Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for Dig. Thanks for my own gift! I appreciate you running the wish list fest!
> 
> The wish: Charlie/Neville, pining, secret crushes
> 
> Unbeta'd. Thanks for reading!

When Neville asked Charlie to open a magical animal hospital with him, he never thought he’d end up falling for him. 

His feelings for Charlie made things awkward at the hospital. Neville’s entire life was caring for magical creatures, and it was a shock that he now wanted something more. 

Neville was out in the garden. He still liked Herbology, but now he grew strictly for potion ingredients. He made the best animal balms around. 

“Hello? Are you out here, Nev?”

Neville perked up. “Yes? What’s the matter?”

“A baby Hippogriff was just brought in with a broken wing,” Charlie said.

He stood and cleaned his hands with his wand. He moved to the door, his eyes on the ground. He knew Charlie was looking at him, but he was _working_. His heart had no business fluttering at the moment. 

Inside was an older woman with blue and grey hair. She held what looked like a baby bird wrapped in a frilly doily, its beak clicking weakly. 

“Hello, madam.” Neville shook her hand. “Charlie tells me your Hippogriff is in a spot of trouble.”

“His wing’s broke and I dunno what to do.” Her eyes shined with tears. 

“It’s all right. We’ll fix him up. May we take him back into the examination room?”

“I suppose.” Hesitating, the woman handed over the Hippogriff to Neville. 

He and Charlie went into the back room. Neville placed the baby on the table gently, then put on his medical goggles. He turned on the goggle’s light and examined the baby’s wing. 

“Yeah, it’s broken.”

Charlie moved about the room, gathering supplies. “Will a spell do the job?”

“Dunno.” Neville ran his finger over the baby’s soft head as he thought. “The wing might be too fragile to handle a spell. Do you think you could make a sling small enough for a baby Hippogriff?”

Charlie laughed. “I’ll try.” Using his wand, he snipped a small square of sterilized fabric, then made a little strap to go around the baby’s neck. 

“I’ll get you some thread and needle.” Neville went to a supply drawer. 

Lips pursed in concentration, Charlie stitched the sling together like a Muggle. Neville allowed himself to lean close, breathing in his light cologne and enjoying his friendly heat. 

“There,” Charlie said, holding up the little sling. His voice was full of pride.

“Brilliant.” Neville placed the sling on the Hippogriff gently, then he tapped its head with the tip of his wand. “A very mild pain reliever should do the trick.”

When he looked up, he found Charlie standing very close. The Hippogriff squirmed in his hand, but he was too distracted by Charlie’s warm brown eyes. 

“Nev,” Charlie said quietly. 

“Not now,” Neville said, panicking. “We can’t leave customers waiting.”

“Then be quick about it and get back here. I have something I need to say to you.”

Neville fled from the room. The woman rushed toward him. “Is Richard all right? Did you fix him?”

“He’ll be just fine,” Neville said, and handed over the Hippogriff. “Now, mind the sling. Try not to let him move around too much. Do you have a pain reliever at home?”

“Yes, it’s one of your own potions.”

“Very good. Give him just a drop before bed tonight, then one in the morning. Bring him back if, in three days, he hasn’t improved.”

“Thank you, Mr Longbottom!”

“Please call me Neville. Have a good day.”

The woman left but Neville remained in the small waiting room. His heart pounded and his knees felt weak. He’d been working with Charlie for three years now. Whatever Charlie had to say to him might jeopardize their professional partnership. 

Taking a deep breath, Neville went back into the examination room. Charlie stopped mid-pace. He stared at Neville. 

“Happy customer?”

Neville nodded, his throat tight. He wanted to look away, but he forced himself to meet Charlie’s eyes.

Charlie stepped closer. His hands shook a bit and he buried them into his pockets. “Nev - I - well, it’s a bit silly, but I wanted to ask you something.”

“Go on,” he whispered.

“I’ve known for a while that you like blokes, and - well - I was wondering if you fancied having a drink with me?”

There was a long silence. Neville blinked rapidly. For some reason, he was having a hard time understanding.

“You want to have a drink? Not as mates?”

“No.” Charlie blushed faintly. “Not as mates.”

Neville closed the space between them. Hesitating, he raised a hand to Charlie’s freckled cheek, then let it drop down to touch his strong chest. He’d wanted Charlie for _years_ , and he’d never thought Charlie would ask him out.

“I guess you don’t want to?” Charlie said.

Neville shook his head. “No, I want to. I - I want to so much.”

Charlie smiled, and it was such a warm, comforting smile. Neville loved that smile. 

“Can I kiss you?” Neville said.

Charlie sucked in air. “Yeah.”

The kiss was gentle and full of promise. Charlie’s lips were a lot softer than Neville had imagined. 

Pulling back a little, Charlie laughed hotly. “Fuck, you’re sexy.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yes_.” Charlie dragged him back into a kiss.


End file.
